Duele
by 9900girl
Summary: Despues del 4x24...¿Como se sentira lisbon?¿y Jane?¿Que haran?
1. Chapter 1

Jane salió de la sala de interrogatorios donde estábamos yo y Lorelai..

-Lo harás,lo harás.

Es lo único que dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y salia de la sala...

Lorelai permaneció mirando al frente sin inmutarse lo mas mínimo,yo permanecí ausente,sin hablar,sin mirarla,solo mirando a una esquina y aguantando ese dolor tan fuerte dentro de mi pecho.

Salí dos minutos después de Jane,permitiendole a Cho que siguiera con el interrogatorio.

-Cho ¿has visto a jane?

-Si se ha ido a ducharse y ha cambiarse,dice que después volvería y que no se iría...debido a que todos los cómplices de Red John han...

-Muerto-dice interumpiendole-gracías

-de nada jefa ¿algo mas?

-No sigue con lorelai y cuando termines,ya sabes la máxima vigilancia.,yo voy a salir después volveré..

-muy bien jefa...

No se donde iba,pero tenia que salir,salir de la CBI,tenia que tomar el aire y pensar,pensar en lo que ha sucedido,en lo que esta sucediendo y en lo que iba a suceder.

No sé si irme a mi casa y hacer lo mismo que Jane o desaparecer yéndome a cualquier otro lugar,un lugar que yo no conociera,que nadie conociera y donde nadie me encontraría...pero definitivamente no puedo huir,así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a mi casa ducharme,cambiarme y nada mas,porque descansar es una idea que ni me la planteo porque no podría dormir ahora ni después seguramente,alimentarme tampoco es algo que tenga ganas de hacer ahora,solo quiero relajarme y pensar …..

Asi que enciendo el motor y me voy directa a mi casa

Se oye el agua caer,una delicia para mis oídos mientras se pone caliente,cojo ropa limpia,cierro la puerta con pestillo,como si alguien me fuera a molestar,y me miro detenidamente en el espejo mientras por mis mejillas empiezan a caer lagrimas...

-No Teresa,No-digo mientras me limpio las lagrimas...

-No puedes llorar,no por eso-tienes que ser fuerte como siempre...

¿pero a quien quiero engañar? Sé perfectamente que no soy ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que aparento.

Duele,sí,duele pero a eso te ariesgabas,a sufrir,desde que lo conociste lo sabes,asi que ahora nada de llorar...

Me meto en la ducha y el agua me quita un poco el estrés que llevo encima,pero no me puede quitar ni una cuarta parte de este dolor que llevo por dentro y es insoportable...

y tampoco me quita las ganas de llorar así que,no puedo aguantar y me deseogo..

Lloro...

Ya duchada,desahogada,cambiada y mas o menos "relajada" empiezo otra vez mi viaje rumbo a la CBI y ahora viene lo peor,ahora si que no me puedo venir abajo,ahora tengo que estar firme,mirando hacia arriba,lo tendre que ver,pero no me vendré abajo..

Aparpo en el estacionamiento,voy camino a coger el ascensor...

ya queda menos para hablar,ya queda menos para verlo y para verla,

Y ya queda menos para Saber...Saber por qué

* * *

**Comenten...¿Que les parece?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los comentarios,me alegro de que os guste...Aqui va la 2 parte xD y hasta tengo terminada la 3,pero todo a su tiempo xD...**

* * *

Cho salio de la sala de interrogatorios al poco rato de entrar,Lorelai no soltaba prenda,decia que con quien iba a hablar era con Jane solamente y explícitamente con el...

mandó a Risby a que pusiera vigilancia extrema para lorelai...

mientras el iba a buscar a Jane o a lisbon,pero dudaba de esta ultima ya que no hacia casi nada se habia marchado,tambien dudaba en encontrarse a Jane ya que solamente habia estado media hora fuera pero para su sorpresa se lo encontró nada mas ir en direccion a su mesa...

-Jane..¿ya estas aquí?

-Si,no podia demorarme mucho rato ¿no crees?

El asiatico no dijo nada al respecto:

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Si...

-¿y como te ha ido?

-Pues mal..no suelta nada,dice que solo hablará contigo..

-Me lo imaginaba...

-Tiene vigilancia extrema,no te preocupes..

-No me preocupo-(dice mientras aparece levemente una sonrisa por su rostro)-..Esto Cho...

¿y Lisbon?

-Ahh pues se ha ido,salió al poco rato que tu,me pregunto por ti y ella se fue...pero dijo que volvería.

-Gracias …le digo con mi mas sincera sonrisa.

y ¿Ahora que? Pienso mientras me voy hacia la cocina ha prepararme una taza de té que creo que la necesito con urgencia...

Me fui seis meses engañando,defraudando,robando,estafando,ideando..para después solamente conseguir...Nada,bueno o casi nada solamente a un discípulo mas suyo...y ese no era mi plan..

Ya que arriesgué tanto y a tanta gente,creí que conseguiría algo mas,y encima lo peor de todo esque por mi culpa han arriesgado su carrera,que todavía a saber lo que les van a decir al respecto,pueden que los suspendan a todos hasta nuevo aviso,o que los despidan sin mas...Y todo por ayudarme..

Aunque la mas perjudiciada va a ser Lisbon,porque es la jefa,no debí permitir esto,si tuviera que haber un perjudicíado en todo esto,debería haber sido solamente yo...

pero no,no podía solo y le pedí ayuda..

Y ella encima me la ofreció a la primera,aunque me dijo que estaba molesta,y no lo dudo que lo estuviera y lo esté,pero no puso ningún pego en ofrecerme ayuda,se lo pedí y me lo ofreció enseguida,a sabiendas de las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear después..

Aparte de como me comporté con ella,me llamó como muy bien dijo mil veces,ofreciéndome ayuda,diciéndome que allí estaba para cualquier cosa y que contara con ella,pero nada yo seguí con mi plan hasta el final, y solo hasta el final no podía contar con nadie.

Y ahora también sabe lo que sacrifiqué,por mi estúpido plan,es estúpido porque falló..Estuve con Lorelai, y ella lo sabe...lo peor de todo esque se ha enterado por ella misma y no por mí.

Y ahora ...¿Que vas a hacer ahora Patrick?¿Que le vas a decir?¿La verdad? O la vas a mentir?

Decirle exactamente la verdad es arriesgado y lo sabes Patrick...pero mentirla va a creer que en verdad la quieres,que quieres a lorelai...y no sabes ya si Lisbon esta a salvo hagas lo que hagas..

uff (se pasa la mano por su pelo)-

No se que hacer...No se que hacer.

Y encima esque es tonta,porque va y me ayuda...

-Aparece una sonrisa melancolica...

No ella no es tonta es demasiado buena y yo demasiado imbécil,pero esque ella ya sabe como soy en todo esto de Red John

Y esque ….lo voy a seguir siendo...

-El sonido del agua hirviendo,hace que reaccione de mis pensamientos,voy a ver si todavia quedan bolsitas de té,y si quedan estaran ya cumplidas,y efectivamente estan las bolsitas de té donde siempre han estado pero para mi sorpresa no estan caducadas

-La jefa las compró hace 1 mes-lo dice van pelt entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa.

-¿Las compró?digo yo algo entusiasmado.

-Si,desde que te fuistes siempre,todos los dias se ha echo un té ella misma..  
supongo que es porque te echaba de menos y el hacerse un te,le hacia sentirse como si estuvieras aquí o algo parecido

Es algo que dice no muy agradablemente,supongo porque se preocupa por Lisbon y haberla visto asi ha sido por mi culpa,pero no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa de tonto admirando las bolsas de té...

-Oye Van pelt, aprobecho para decirte que Gracias,aunque no me ayudarais ami si no a Lisbon quiero decirte..

-Eso es mentira-dice ella interumpiendome y yo asombrado por su respuesta...

-¿Como?te estoy dando las gracias de corazon no mentiria en esto y ahora..

-No-dice ella con una sonrisa te creo en eso,solo que no es verdad lo que dijo Risby sobre que ayudabamos a la jefa y ella te ayudaba a ti,bueno no es verdad en cierta parte..

-No te sigo-digo yo verdaderamente .

-Haber,no es del todo verdad que no te hemos ayudado si no que hemos ayudado a la jefa eso lo dijo Risby molesto porque nos has engañado y defraudado,pero te hemos ayudado,te hemos ayudado porque somos una familia y si alguien falta,falta algo,¿me entiendes jane?Te Ayudamos a ti aunque Risby dijera lo que dijera...y el lo sabia.

Lo que Van pelt me esta diciendo es algo que me sorprende,me sorprende que signifique tanto para mis amigos y compañeros, como bien dice somos como hermanos,somos como una familia y eso me llena de felicidad aunque no lo demuestre...

-¿Jane?-

Salgo ausente de mis pensamientos

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien? te has quedado pensativo..

-Van pelt Gracias..se lo digo mirandola directamente a los ojos

-No hay de que -Dice levantandose y a punto de irse..

-Van Pelt, espera un momento-  
¿te puedo hacer una ultima pregunta?

-Dispara-me rio por ese comentario suyo..

-¿Tan mal lo ha pasado Lisbon en mi ausencia?  
Ella se acerca ami.

-Yo no te he dicho nada

yo asiento con la cabeza.

-A sabido hacer un buen papel para ocultarlo,pero no lo suficiente..¿te vale esa respuesta?

-Creo que si-digo cabizbajo

-ok ahhh Y otra cosa Jane...

Miro hacia arriba para escuchar la ultima cosa que tiene que decirme.

-Habla largo y tendido con ella ,cuentale y dile..todo lo que tienes que decirle

Yo asiento ligeramente con la cabeza

Iba a decirle que eso mismo iba hacer,pero no me dio tiempo ya que ella se habia marchado..

Asi que definitivamente tengo varios asuntos que pensar,plantear y hablar...con ella y con todos.

Vuelvo a mi té sin poder evitar una sonrisa aunque una sonrisa mezclada con resentimiento,culpa,dolor,una sonrisa que me llena de angustia-bebo un buen sorbon de té-una sonrisa llena de sentimientos...

* * *

**Que les parece?¿les gusta?...Comenten por favor...todos los comentarios son bien recibidos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Aparco en el estacionamiento,voy camino a coger el ascensor...

ya queda menos para hablar,ya queda menos para verlo y para verla,

Y ya queda menos para Saber... Saber por qué

3-

Se abren las puertas del ascensor,pulso el 3 dando un largo suspiro,ya estoy cerca,

se cierran las puertas y se ve el 1...2...3,Se abren de nuevo esta vez definitivamente,salgo dando el ultimo suspiro,estoy nerviosa y camino por el largo pasillo segura,fuerte,decisiva,toda una verdadera coraza que muestro, otra que no soy yo en estos momentos.

Y ahora no se a donde ir, ni que hacer...no se si ir a mi despacho y encerrarme allí o ir a preguntarle a Cho que tal van las cosas.

Pero decido ir a la cocina primero, a prepararme una buena taza de café...así que eso hago,pero para mi mala fortuna,tuve que elegir el sitio menos apropiado porque alli estaba él,sumiso en sus pensamientos sentado en la mesa con una taza de té claramente,el todavia no me a visto porque yo tadavia no he entrado completamente,pero si me doy media vuelta y hago como si nada ,va a terminar dándose cuenta así que para eso nada...

Tomo un trago de aire y entro con valentia,como si me fuera a jugar la vida en ello,entro normal,severa no lo miro ,no lo hablo...cojo la cafetera y me pongo a calentar café...

busco una taza,busco azucar...no me quiero dar la vuelta y son los 3 minutos mas largos de mi vida cuando ya parece estar listo el café,echo una buena cantidad en mi taza,hasta arriba sin ir mas lejos,

cojo una cuchara y ya esta todo listo para salir corriendo de allí,pero cuando me doy la vuelta hay está delante mía que casi le tiro el café encima,...

-Jane...que susto me has dado...

-¿susto?,acaso ¿no sabias que estaba aquí.?.

-Si..,bueno pero no precisamente detras mía...-le digo lo suficientemente nerviosa-

-¿Hubieras sido capaz de irte sin decirme nada?-Me dice mirandome fijamente.

Yo solamente lo miro,porque no encuentro las palabras exactas para responder a ello..

-Vamos que la respuesta esque si..-me dice cabizbajo-

-No yo esque ..no tenia ganas de hablar,precisamente ahora Jane-le digo diciendole completamente la verdad ..

-Ajá...pero alguna vez tendremos que hablar,por lo menos saludarme podrias haberlo echo.

-¿Podrias primero quitarte jane? Porque si no el café caera sobre ti o sobre mi,,

-Cierto,disculpa-¿te sientas?dice con una sonrisa forzada.

-Vale...-pero lo digo no muy segura de que sea lo mejor que haya que hacer...

-¿No quieres mejor un té?

-No,ya sabes que ami el té ni me viene ni me va-le digo con una sonrisa,ya que en verdad me gustaba bastante el té,aunque ya estaba un poco harta de ese sabor todos los dias,en comparacion el café nunca me harta...

-Asi que ni te viene ni te va ¿no? Lo dice con una sonrisa en su cara...

-Exacto-lo digo insegura por su reaccion a mi respuesta,no era posible que el supiera que desde que se fue me habia echo una taza de té todos los dias...-Imposible-lo digo lo suficientemente alto como para ser oida...

-Bueno dice el-poniendose mas cómodo en la silla,dando un sorbo a su té y mirandome fijamente..

-Bueno -digo yo haciendo lo mismo...

El no puede evitar reirse al igual que yo..

-¿Quieres que hablemos ahora o prefieres aplazarlo?

Nos miramos fijamente...

-Ahora si lo deseas-le digo yo segura por fuera,aunque nerviosa y debil por dentro...

-Muy bien pues entonces mas tarde,me dice el

-¿mas tarde?¿no querias hablar ahora?-le digo molesta.

-No yo solo te he preguntado si tu querias,ahora me dices que cuando yo lo desee,entonces ahora mismo no lo deseo-lo dice con una sonrisa muy apreciable en su cara...

-Oooo eres odioso...le digo yo,ya que estaba dispuesta ha hablar...

-No,no,no yo soy adorable Teresa Lisbon...

-Eso lo seras en tus sueños-le digo rodando los ojos

pero puedo apreciar al igual que el una sonrisa por ambas partes..

-jefa,ya ha vuelto

-Si Cho,ya estoy de vuelta,¿algo nuevo durante mi ausencia?

-No para nada,hice lo que me dijo de seguir el interrogatorio con Lorelai,pero no ha soltado nada,dice que solo hablara con Jane..

Yo me giro para mirar a Jane...el tambien me miraba...

-Muy bien-digo mirando a Cho ,pues tendrá que ser Jane el que le saque algo ….

-¿No jane?le digo

-Si pero mañana por la mañana ahora ya es tarde...¿que hora es Cho?

-pues son las 22:30

-¿Ya? Pregunto yo incredula...

-me parece que va a tener que ser mañana por la mañana le digo a los dos...

-Bueno yo me marcho jefa -buenas noches a los dos..

-Adios Cho lo mismo -le digo poniendome en pie y poniendo mi vaso de café en el fregadero

-Adios amigo-le dice jane...

Se pone de pie y pone su taza al igual que yo en el fregadero...

Buenooo-le digo-me voy a mi despacho

Yo me voy a saludar a mi querido sofa …..

No puedo evitar reirme,cuando lo veo otra vez desde mi despacho echado en su sofa como un niño chico,me da alegria y a la vez tristeza,han sido 6 meses largos y duros,sin esos momentos sin esas sonrisas,sin esas alegrias,

No puedo negar que desde que conozco a Patrick Jane mi vida a cambiado pero aunque haya sido un "sufrimiento" tanto papeleo por su culpa,tantos problemas que ha acarreado...cuando viene me dice una de sus tonterias,de sus payasadas y nos reimos es como si me dieran 10 años mas de vida,y es asi …

Y aunque lo oculte,yo misma no me puedo engañar,sin Patrick Jane otra vez ...estaria perdida...

* * *

**Que les ha parecido?¿les guta?  
**

**Prometo que en la proxima hablaran ya del asunto xDD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Las luces de su despacho todavía están encendidas,y yo sigo aquí tumbado en mi sofa..

Hace ya una hora que cada uno se fue a su sitio,ella a su despacho y yo aquí,y no se si ir ahora hacia alla y hablar todo lo que hay que hablar o me espero a mañana por la mañana..la cosa esque podriamos haber hablado hace rato en la cocina,pero no me parecia muy buena idea ya que las paredes tienen oidos y no me parecia muy buen lugar para hablar...

Ella sigue sentada,centrada o algo parecido en la montaña de papeles que tiene encima o solo es una excusa para dejar de pensar...lo que si es verdad esque como no vaya a interumpirla,no lo hara nadie y se quedara alli hasta las 3 de la mañana y eso si que no...

Asi que me levanto,sin todavia muy bien como empezar y como hablar,pero ya se me ocurrira algo mientras se de la situación,camino mas o menos tranquilo..si esque se le puede llamar así,hago una pausa y toco tres veces a su puerta..

Pum,Pum,pum...

Ella no contesta,pero ami eso me importa poco,entro aunque no me diga nada.. ella no me mira,no levanta la vista de los papeles...

-¿Que haces aquí todavía jane?-lo dice mirándome ahora si a la cara...

-No pensarías que me iría y te dejaría aquí hasta las altas horas de la madrugada...

Ella solo se rie...

-Asi que a vuelto el antiguo Patrick Jane...-lo dice levantandose y poniendose las manos en los bolsillos..

-Acaso ¿alguna vez se fue?-digo yo cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno solamente 6 meses de nada,dice ella sentandose en el sofa..

No aparenta estar muy dolida por ello,no se si es porque en verdad no lo está,porque esta actuando mejor de lo pienso o simplemente porque ya lo ha superado o porque nunca a sufrido tanto como me lo imaginaba...

-Cierto -digo sentandome a su lado-...pero como tu muy bien has dicho ya he vuelto...-lo digo con una sonrisa.¿y que tal estos 6 meses?

Ella da una carcajada-mejor de lo que piensas- dice mirandome a los ojos..

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza a la vez que me rio..

-Es cierto que ha bajado nuestro rendimiento de resolver los casos,pero algo hemos echo sin ti..

-Y no lo dudo-le digo sinceramente.

-¿Y tu? ¿Que tal estos 6 meses?-la miro sorprendido-¿Has conseguido lo que querias?

Lo dice mirandome fijamente a los ojos..

-Bueno,sinceramente esperaba conseguir algo más,le miro con una sonrisa no muy sincera.

-Pero por lo menos la tenemos a ella -me lo dice dandome un suave toque en el brazo.

-Cierto...

Nos quedamos un minuto sin decir nada...

-Oye Libon...

-¿Uhmm?

-Gracias...

-Hombre,no hay de que..-lo dice incorporandose del sofa,mirandome fijamente y con una sonrisa.

Pense que nunca me lo dirias...

-La verdad esque no sabia por donde comenzar...

-Pues por eso,con un simple Gracias ya basta...

-No,no basta solo con eso-lo digo mirandola...Perdoname Lisbon

-Ayy Jane..dice riendose...

-Te lo digo de verdad,siento no haberte llamado,siento no haberte respondido tus llamadas no enviarte ningun mensaje ni nada pero esque no queria ponerte en peligro

-Venga ya Jane!-lo dice levantandose y parece bastante cabreada por mi anterior respuesta..

-¿En peligro?Soy un agente de policia haber si te enteras que Corro ese riesgo-me dice eso ultimo con un amplito tono de voz.-Y esque ya estoy harta de decirtelo.

-Lo se pero digas lo que me digas yo no voy a correr ese riesgo,-Aunque no se si me ha servido de mucho-digo eso sin pensar.

-¿Como?¿Ha que te refieres?-dice eso sentandose de nuevo,para estar cara a cara.

-Nada no es Nada

-¿Sigues ocultandome cosas?

Nos quedamos mirandonos y es verdad que otra vez ocultarle algo seria lo menos apropiado en este momento.

-Digo que tampoco me ha servido de mucho poque ya no tengo muy claro que no estes en peligro,ni que no lo hubieras estado todo estos años.

-Ya se que estar a tu lado es un riesgo pero tampoco es para tanto.

-No sabes lo que dices Lisbon..John el rojo...

-John el rojo ¿que jane? Sueltalo ya.

-¿No te acuerdas que Lorelai me pidio que le entregara un regalo como muestra de respeto?

-Si claro,si te pidio mi cuerpo...-dice rodando los ojos.

-Exacto,el tuyo y no el de cualquier otra persona.

-Tampoco esque tuvieras a muchas otras personas que ofrecerle.

-Ya claro-digo sin ir mas lejos ya del asunto-lo que tu digas Lisbon...

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No me iba a decir que le ofreciera ni a Cho ni a Risby ni a Van Pelt

-¿Y porque no? Haber ….

-Porque no son tan importantes como tu..y el lo sabe..-Digo mirandola a los ojos-Somos como tu bien dices una familia y todos me apoyais y me ayudais,pero tu Lisbon tu eres mas cercana ami,tu eres la que mas me ayuda,la que mas me protege,la que esta a mi lado esa eres tu

Ella solo me mira-Y voy a seguir estando hay Jane...

-¿Porque Libon?Que quieres sufrir mas?

Ella me mira sorprendida,como si no supiera que me doy cuenta de cuando sufre...

-Se que has sufrido y si sigues ayudandome vas a sufrir .

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices Jane,sí, he sufrido pero si vuelves a irte de aquí,de nuestro lado,de mi lado voy a seguir sufriendo.-Haber cuando te vas a dar cuenta,de que eres importante para algunas personas.

Se levanta ahora si muy irritada y yo me levanto con ella.

-Y haber cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que no quiero que os pase nada.

-Lo que tu digas Jane,ahora como vuelvas a irte...-lo dice en tono amenazante...

-Ya tranquila,no me volvere a ir,se que me has echado mucho de menos-digo con una sonrisa para quitar tension al ambiente.

-Si claro...dice rodando lo ojos..

-Vamos Lisbon-digo moviendo la mano-no vale de nada ocultarlo-Estas hablando con un detector de mentiras profesional...digo seriamente.

Ella se rie...- ¿Detector de mentiras?

-Exacto...digo ya a punto de irme.

-Jane...-ella me llama

me doy la vuelta para mirarla

-¿Si?

-Te e echado de menos,me dice directamente.

Yo no me puedo contener y la abrazo...como la otra vez ..la abrazo,un abrazo duradero y correspondido

Y yo a ti.. -le susurro-...

* * *

**¿Que les parece?¿les gusta? :p**

** Todo tipo de Comentarios son bien recibidos...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por los comentarios...;) Por favor seguir comentando que os parece..xD me encanta saber vuestras opiniones._

* * *

Y yo a ti ….me dice al oido y no puedo evitar estremecerme...

Ese abrazo me recuerda a aquel otro que nos dimos no hace mucho, hace 2 dias mejor dicho.

Nos separamos y para que no se de cuenta de mi sonrojez empiezo a hablar..

-Te estas acostumbrando a esto de los abrazos...le digo sin evitar reirme.

-Y tu a recibirlos ...dice riendose...-no nieges que te encantan.

Yo lo miro rodando los ojos...

-Bueno yo me marcho ya -le digo a la vez que cojo mi maleta.

-Y yo te sigo-dice una sonrisa...

Caminamos hacia en ascensor si decir nada ,yo solo puedo pensar en la situacion que hemos vivido hace un instante..

-¿Te llevo?

-Te lo agradeceria,me dice con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Anda sube...

Lo dejo en su antiguo apartamento del motel.

Ha sido un viaje silencioso apenas hemos cruzado 5 palabras...

-Bueno...-digo a la vez que apago el motor,has llegado a tu destino..le digo en tono bromesco.

El se vuelve hacia ami ….

-Gracias por todo Teresa.-se baja del coche y cierra la puerta a la vez que me mira.

-Yo solo le envio una sonrisa y un-Que descanses...

-Lo intentare...Hasta mañana..

-Hasta mañana,le digo encendiendo el motor de nuevo.

Doy vueltas en la cama,no puedo dormir,giro hacia mi mesita y veo que son las 4:20 de la mañana,no puedo evitar dar un largo suspiro.

Me levanto y me hago mi buena taza de café,me siento en mi sofa y empiezo a recordar esa noche.

Hablamos mas o menos,pero en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar es en esos dos abrazos que hemos tenido en estos 2 ultimos dias...

El primero fue inesperado,me dijo -Buena suerte Teresa...y un ¿te quiero?¿O fue solo mi imaginación?

Se me empieza a reflejar una sonrisa ..-Definitivamente fue un Te quiero pero¿con que significado?

Después pienso en el otro,el de hace aproximadamente 5 horas ...le dije que le eché de menos..en cuanto lo dije me arepenti pero de repente cuando me abrazo otra vez no me arepentí de haberlo dicho...tuve como respuesta ese abrazo,que a la vez fue corespondido-claramente-y un "Y yo a ti"

que me conmovió totalmente.¿Como puedo sentir esto?Es mas fuerte de lo que me imaginaba,haberlo tenido tanto tiempo alejado me ha echo darme cuenta que lo quiero mas de lo que yo podía imaginar,digo,sabia que lo quería,pero no de esta gente que no consigues olvidar jamas y no importa el tiempo que eso dure...

Mañana va a ser un largo día,eso seguro,Jane tendra que hablar otra vez con Lorelai...

y yo seguramente tendre que estar presente por mí y por el...

No se si estoy preparada,pero de lo que estoy segura esque escuche lo que escuche,haga lo que haga no dejaré que eso me venga abajo o me hunda.

* * *

Me despierto en mi sofá,parece que algo e descansado por poco que sea..miro que son las 6:55 justo a tiempo me he despertado para ducharme,vestirme y estar allí a las y media en punto...

Me levanto y manos a la obra...cojo como siempre mi ropa rutinaria,unos pantalones negro,con esta vez una camiseta roja.

Se enciende el motor y me pongo en marcha para llevar este largo dia...

Llego como pensaba a las 7:30 ...llego a mi despacho y cierro la puerta,me siento en mi silla y con la cabeza apoyada en ella tambien miro hacia arriba...-Lo que me espera hoy Señor-digo …

Pum,pum,pum

Alguien llama a mi puerta …-Adelante-digo ya mas o menos a sabiendas de quien podia ser y como toda una adivina,exactamente era quien me imaginaba...

-¿Cafe?...Me dice entrando y con una sonrisa...

-Por supuesto -digo ilusionada

El se sienta y me mira detenidamente...

-¿Has descansado?-le digo a la vez que le doy un sorbo a mi café recien echo.

-El me mira y se rie...Lisbon,lisbon...siempre atenta para y por los demas pero no para ella misma dice mirandome...-Como puedes imaginar no he podido descansar mucho-pero la pregunta seria¿tu has descansado?

-Yo solo lo miro,y asiento con la cabeza-Por supuesto-respondo inocentemente.

-4 horas? Me dice el...

Como no,el siempre acertando …

-4 y media le digo riendome,a la vez que el ..

Entran Risby y Cho...

-Buenos dias jefa..-Buenos dias Jane..

-Buenos dias chicos...-les digo-¿Que ocurre?

Los dos se miran...

-Estan intentando preguntarnos,cuando vamos a hablar con ella...-dice jane-¿verdad chicos?

Ellos asienten...Jane me mira...

-Estamos ansiosos por saber-dice Risby-

-¿Te parece bien ir ahora Lisbon?

-¿Quieres que esté presente Jane?-Porque no me importa que vayas tu solo,ademas yo estare destras del espejo mirando...

-No,quiero que estes presente,y no detras del espejo,hay conmigo...-dice el mirandome-

Yo asiento firmenmente con la cabeza..

-Pues no hay nada mas que hablar...vamos a ello.

Cho y Risby salen y yo me levanto de la silla...-Jane-lo llamo

-Enserio que yo creo que es mejor que no este...

-No Lisbon,es mejor que estes hazme caso...

Yo no insisto mas y voy a su lado,nose que ocurrira...pero espero terminar ya, cuanto antes, y todavia no he empezado...

Va a ser duro,pero alomejor no tanto...

* * *

**Un poco corto ¿no? xp Pero esque si lo alargarba mas,no quedaria tan emocionante xD**

**Bueno ¿que les parece? ¿les gusta?**

**Todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) Gracias por leerlo**

**Y espero que disfruten ;)  
**

* * *

Cada vez a menos pasos de la sala donde esta Lorelai,noto como Lisbon se empieza a poner mas inquietante y nerviosa,nose si he echo mal en decirle que este conmigo en estos momentos ella a insistido bastante en no estar presente,pienso que sera por la conversacion que pueda sugir y que puede que surga,pero no puedo permitir que este presente detras de un espejo No,es mejor para ella estar delante en todo momento.

Ya estamos y podemos verla a traves de los cristales,sentada aparentemente tranquila y segura,al igual de la persona que esta a mi lado queriendo demostrar tranquilidad y serenidad pero por desgracia y mira que se lo he dicho veces no sabe ni mentir ni ocultar muy bien..se me escapa una sonrisa mirandola..

Y esque ella esta aquí, a mi lado y eso me da fuerzas,ella la está mirando fijamente,pensando en algo que no logro descifrar en este momento,me mira...

-¿Entramos?-me dice mirandome fijamente,una mirada que me llena de valor y asiento ligeramente con la cabeza.

Abro la puerta y enseguida ella me mira..

-Hola amor..-me dice como entusiasmada en verme..-¿solo?-de repente ella aparece detras de mi-

ya veo que no dice mientras se rie..

Lisbon toma asiento delante de ella al igual que la otra vez y yo esta vez la acompaño y me siento a su lado a la vez que tambien delante de Lorelai.

-Hola-le digo seriamente-¿Que tal?-lo digo en torno burlesco.

-Ella mi mira -pues si te digo la verdad,bastante bien,pero¿no me digas que te importa?-me lo dice a la misma vez que abre los ojos incredula.

Yo niego con la cabeza,-asoblutamente para nada-.

Ella solo se rie y empieza a mirar de arriba a abajo aunque de forma lenta a Lisbon..

-¿Y bien?-dice Lisbon..despues de unos minutos-¿Quieres una foto?

Yo no puedo remediar una sonrisa.

Lorelai se rie aunque mezclada con enfado.

-¿Que te sucede Teresa?-pregunta ella

-¿Que me sucede de que Lorelai?

-¿Por que tan irritada?-no lo tomes conmigo el que el haya sido mio.

-lo primero Lorelai esque no estoy irritada, lo segundo esque si fuera así eso seria el menor de mis problemas y lo tercero esque me importa muy poco lo que hayais echo.

-Buena respuesta,si Señor pero hay un problema Teresa.

-¿Asi?¿Cual?

-Que simplemente eso no te lo crees ni tu misma..

-a ver Lorelai ¿que quieres hablar conmigo o hablar con el?

-Con el,pero no si no quieres que hable contigo no haber venido.

-¿Vas a decirnos algo sobre el?-por fin hablo e interumpiendo la conversacion entre ellas dos,donde ya se estaba calentando el ambiente.

Ella me mira..

-¿Tu crees que voy a hablar?

-Si,solo que todavia no lo sabes.

-Y como vas a hacerlo¿me vas a hipnotizar?

-Puedo hacerlo perfectamente,pero por ahora no.

-¿Por que crees que lo voy a hacer?

-Porque el no va a venir a salvarte...

-En eso te equivocas amor,vendra.

-¿Estas segura de eso?

Ella asiente varias veces con la cabeza.

-¿Como se llama?

-John el rojo dice burlandose.

-Su verdadero nombre...

Ella se incorpora de su silla

-Ese es su verdadero nombre.

-Asi que no vas a decir nada ¿no?

-Absolutamente nada dice ella.

-¿Y para esto hace falta que hables conmigo solamente?

-y por que con otro?Quiero que te quede claro.

Mira otra vez a Lisbon.

-Estas muy callada hoy Teresa..desde que te dije lo que sucedió entre el y yo no has dicho mucho..

-Esque no tengo nada que decir...

-¿Habeis hablado ya?

Lo dice mirandonos a ambos y yo la miro seriamente.

-Eso es un que NO..

-¿Y eso?...Esperad no me lo digais .Habeis hablado pero que casualidad que ese tema no lo habeis tocado..¿me equivoco?

Se rie ...No me esperaba esto de ti amor...me dice mirandome seriamente.

Muy valiente para algunas cosas pero muy cobarde para otras¿no?

-¿Enserio te interesa este tema Lorelai?-dice Lisbon incorporandose al mismo nivel que ella

-La verdad esque no mucho.

-Entoces ¿para que hablas de eso?

-Porque me divierto..ademas si no hablamos ahora entonces ¿cuando?

-¿Como conociste a John el rojo?-pregunta Lisbon.

-Vaya salto de conversacion...-dice-pues en un momento complicado de mi vida,lo estaba pasando mal y el aparecio y me ayudo...ahora gracias a el soy feliz..

-Hasta que el mismo te mate-salto yo..

-El no hara eso

-¿no?..no se si sabes pero todos los complices de el han muerto y a ti te va a pasar lo mismo,pero todavia estas a tiempo si hablas y compruebo que lo que dices es cierto sere yo mismo el que te ayude.

-Una buena oferta amor,pero me temo que pierdes el tiempo...

-Pues entonces no hay nada mas que decir-dice Lisbon a la misma vez que se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Un momento Teresa-dice Lorelai...

Ella se gira para darle cara.

-¿Duele?

Lisbon la mira perpleja-¿Como dices?

-Si,que si duele saber que todo lo que has arriesgado por el no ha servido de nada..

Lisbon camina otra vez hacia ella..

-¿Y como sabes tu acaso que no ha servido de nada'?

-Ahh-dice Lorelai sorprendida,y yo no se que hacer mirandolas a las dos...

-¿Que has obtenido a cambio Teresa?Lo has arriesgado y dado todo por ayudarlo y¿Que has obtenido?

Lisbon se acerca mas a ella y le hace un gesto de como contarle un secreto y asi es,Lorelai se acerca y Lisbon le dice algo al oido,algo que no puedo escuchar y algo que quiero saber...

Esa pregunta tambien me lo he echo varias veces ¿Que ha conseguido ella aparte de sufrir?

Lisbon se aparta,ya ha terminado de contarle...

Lorelai tambien se retira sorprendida...

-Muy bien -dice ella

-Ahhh otra cosa Lorelai-dice lisbon acercandose de nuevo a la mesa y apoyando sus dos manos en ella..-No te preocupes tanto por mi vida y preocupate mas por la tuya.

Lorelai no dice nada y Lisbon se da media vuelta otra vez hacia ami y ahora si abre la puerta y se marcha y yo la sigo ...

Yo camino detras de ella pero ella se encierra en su despacho y yo prefiero no molestarla...no deberia de haberle dicho que me acompañara,esta claro que la perjudicada a sido ella.

Pero ¿como estara? Nose si ir y hablar con ella o solo dejarla sola …

Pero definitivamente decirdo dejarla por ahora sola y mas tarde hablar con ella...

Y ¿que le habra dicho a Lorelai?Eso es algo que tengo y voy a saber.

* * *

**¿Que les parece? XP  
**

**¿Les ha gustado?...Todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos ;)**

**Gracias por leerlo...Y espero que os este gustando ..  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Son ya las 10 de las noche y llevo encerrada en mi despacho todo el santo dia desde que hablamos con Lorelai

Si,hemos hablado con Lorelai bueno mejor dicho he hablado con Lorelai porque parece que queria hablar conmigo en vez de con el...

O solamente se aburria y queria sacarme de mis casillas,algo que no ha conseguido.

Pero me parece extraño que nadie absolutamente nadie me ha molestado ni siquiera el,que eso si que es extraño que no haya venido para pedirme que le dijera lo que habia ocurrido,pero mejor porque no sabria ni como decirle lo que le dije en secreto a Lorelai...

Yo lo que se esque ahora mismo recojo y me voy de aquí...me voy a dar un paseo para despejarme que creo que lo necesito...

Abro la puerta y aparentemente no parece estar,mejor asi que camino deprisa hacia el ascensor y a salir de alli cuanto antes...

-Booo!

yo salto del susto que me da...

-Jane..que susto...-ruedo los ojos

El solo da una carcajada..

-Ami no me hace ninguna gracia..le digo mirandolo amenazante..

El levanta las manos -Lo siento-pero ami si me ha echo mucha gracia-lo dice otra vez riendose..

-Te voy aaa-lo digo dandole un suave toque en el hombro..

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y entramos los dos...

-¿A donde vas?-le pregunto mirandolo

-¿A donde vas tu?-me dice mirandome

-Yo me voy ya...

-A pues yo tambien..

* * *

-¿No coges el coche?-Me pregunta sorprendido..

-No

-¿Que vas a ir andando?-me mira incredulo

-Pues si,¿Algun problema?

-Ninguno-dice el-te acompaño entonces..

-De eso ni hablar-salto yo automaticamente y nerviosa..

-¿Porque no?

-Esque voy a dar un paseo Jane..

-Pues con mas razon -dice mientras me refleja una de sus sonrisas-

-Jane esque...quiero estar sola..

-De ninguna manera yo te acompaño

-JANE! -grito ya molesta...enserio que no ..no quiero que me acompañes ¿vale?

-El asiente con la cabeza

-Gracias-le digo algo arepentida por mi comportamiento..

-Hasta mañana entonces..-me dice cabizbajo

-Hasta mañana -le digo con una sonrisa intentado quitarle importancia al asunto...

Hace una buena noche,algo de viento pero una brisa muy agradable..cierro los ojos y doy un gran suspiro ..aspiro el aire y me siento bien...Voy hacia un parque y me siento sobre la hierva...y me tumbo ..

El cielo esta increible...un cielo estrellado ,como de pelicula sin duda alguna una maginifica noche.

Me siento otra vez …Es increible todo lo que ha pasado ..

-Boooo!

-Ahhhhh-grito histerica ..

Y no me lo puedo creer me doy la vuelta y hay esta el...con una sonrisa maravillosa reflejada en su cara..bueno una sonrisa no,una carcajada porque se esta partiendo

-Jane pero que carajos ….

Pone su chaqueta sobre mis hombros..

-¿Que haces aquí?

El se sienta a mi lado y me mira..

-Te segui..

-Ah y lo dices asi sin mas..¿no te dije que no queria que me acompañaras?

-Y no te acompañe solo te segui-dice riendose

-Me da igual ¿Por que me has seguido?

-Ay lisbon relajate ¿vale?

Yo hago caso y me tumbo otra vez,el me mira y se tumba conmigo...

-¿Que ocurre?-dice el mirandome

-No ocurre nada -digo tambien mirandolo

-¿Y porque huyes de mi?

Yo solo me rio...-Tu sabes porque-le digo mirandolo fijamente...

-Entoces

Se me escapa una sonrisa-¿Como dices?

-Ya sabes,quiero saber,¿Que le has dicho en secreto a Lorelai?

-¿Tanto te importa?

-Si...

Yo me levanto al igual que el …

-¿Vamos?le digo,ya caminado hacia mi destino..

-Hace una buena noche- me dice el

-Si...Ohhh no -digo yo

-¿Si o no?-dice el sonriendo..

-No esque se me han olvidado las llaves...asi que tengo que dar media vuelta...

-Yo te acompaño..

-No hace falta Jane..-pero cuando me doy cuenta ya va muy por delante de mi caminando-yo solo ruedo los ojos y lo sigo...

* * *

-Y aquí estan.-digo yo levantandolas del escritorio,pero veo a jane cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Lisbon

-No,ahora no Jane-lo digo yendo hacia la puerta-el me coge del brazo y me mira fijamente.

-Ahora mismo.

Yo asiento con la cabeza,el camina hacia el sofa y se sienta,y yo lo imito.

-lo has arriesgado y dado todo por ayudarlo...dice el mirandome fijamente.-Eso es lo que ella te dijo y tambien te preguntó que ¿Que has obtenido? Y vas y le dices algo en secreto sin yo enterarme.

Yo me pongo en pie y el a la misma que yo..

Se acerca ami -

-Lisbon..¿que le dijistes?

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente

-Cuando me preguntó que que habia obtenido por haber arriegado y dado todo por ayudarte..

yo le dije que lo que obtuve era como ella muy bien dijo ayudarte...

-¿Y ya está?

Me mira algo decepcionado como haber esperado algo mas

-No , dije algo mas

-¿El que?

-dije ademas que habia conseguido Todo,porque tu Patrick Jane-me acerco a el- Lo eres todo,tu eres mi alegria e mi tristeza,tu eres mi sueño y mi pesadilla.-Eso fue lo que le dije..empiezan a humedecerse mis ojos-¿Contento?

El niega con la cabeza...

-Has obtenido algo mas Lisbon...-dice mirandome fijamente

-¿Asi?¿El que?

El se acerca hasta quedar a poco centimetros de mi cara...

-Todo lo que has echo,todo lo que has dado y en todos los momentos que has estado junto a mi..has conseguido algo...

Mi corazon se empieza a acelerar...-¿El que he conseguido?

El se rie y se acerca a mi oido...

-Que te ame …

* * *

**Ayy como me gustariia que algo asi pasase en la serie xDDD**

**¿Que les a parecido?-Ya se que se queda en la mejor parte,pero esque soy asi ;)  
**

**Todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos...Gracias por leerlo.  
**

**El proximo es el ultimo capitulo :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Mi corazon se empieza a acelerar...-¿El que he conseguido?

El se rie y se acerca a mi oido...

-Que te ame

* * *

-Que te ame..-se lo he dicho,sin rodeos y ahora si que no hay excusa ninguna.

Me aparto y me quedo mirándola fijamente,se que estoy preparado,pero me da miedo por ella,porque no quiero que sufra pero que demonios no puedo evitarlo..

Me acerco cada vez mas y mas hasta que nuestras narices se están rozando,siento como su corazón va a 1000 por hora y siento como su respiración se a duplicado -se me refleja una sonrisa. pasa su mano por mi pelo y doy el ultimo acercamiento

Nuestros labios se juntan en un beso beso perfecto,un primer beso lleno de delicadeza,ternura y amor .

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos y nos volvemos a besar,esta vez un beso mas diferete este es igual o mas perfecto pero con mas pasión ...paso mis manos alrededor de su cintura para pegarla mas a mi y profundizar el beso,ella pasa sus manos alrededor de mi cuello...

puedo escuchar cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran un suave gemido por su parte y por la mia.

Nos pegamos contra la pared,estos besos ya son mas descontrolados y salvajes,llenos de deseo...y sin querer parar,pero a medida de que nuestra respiración se vuelve mas pesada,no nos queda mas remedio que separarnos para tomar aire...

Nos miramos y puedo ver como sus pupilas estaran igual de dilatadas que las mías en este momento.

-¿Hace falta que yo te lo diga Patrick Jane?-me dice ella todavía cogiendo aire.

Yo asiento con la cabeza...-Ella se acerca peligrosamente.

-Te quiero,te amo-y me besa-beso igual de tierno y suave que el primero,pero que mientras los segundos pasan se vuelve mas salvaje..

Yo me separo y cierro dando un ultimo beso en la frente.

-Sera mejor que me vaya ya -digo

Ella asiente con la cabeza-Yo tambien me tengo que ir...

* * *

Estamos en el coche y no hemos rozado palabra...pero tengo que empezar..

-Oye Lisbon..respecto a lo de Lorelai

-No quiero saberlo Jane...

-Pero esque deja que me explique Lisbon...-la miro

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Estuve con ella porque sabia que era parte de Red John o eso creia,yo no siento absolutamente nada hacia ella,bueno si...me repugna

Puedo apreciar como ella se rie...

-¿Quieres tomar un te?-me pregunta mirandome de reojo

Yo me rio-Claro

Apaga el motor y salimos del coche...

* * *

Entro en su departamento,ya hacia tiempo que no entraba pero estaba absolutamente igual...

-Tu ponte comodo...estas en tu casa...

-Lo se -digo con una sonrisa..

-Voy a cambiarme ahora vuelvo

-yo asiento con la cabeza...y voy en direccion a la cocina...y hago un té para mi y como no,un café para ella...

-Nos besamos... y estoy en su casa. Algo un tanto peligroso..pienso a la vez que me rio...

El agua comienza a sonar al igual que el café..

-Uhmm creo que mi café ya esta echo..

Dice ella entrando..

-Si,tu sientate,ya te lo llevo yo..

-Muy amable de tu parte -dice con una sonrisa picara

-Yo soy pura amabilidad Lisbon,no lo olvides-se lo digo a la misma vez que me siento y con una sonrisa.

-Ten,tu café recien echo y un fantastico té para mi..

-Gracias-dice al instante que se lleva el café para probarlo.

Nos miramos,pero no nos hace falta decirnos nada,porque a nosotros las palabras no nos hace falta..

pero ella comienza una conversacion.

-¿Y ahora que?

yo la miro...¿Tu que harias?

-Disfrutar del momento...

-Lisbon,no sabes lo que quieres

Ella deja el café encima de la mesa

-Yo te quiero a ti y con eso me basta

-Ni lo que dices-digo yo poniendome de pie-estar conmigo es estar en riesgo Lisbon y no voy a permitir que estes en peligro.

-Tu mismo dijistes que hace años estoy en peligro porque el sabe que soy importante para ti,eso ya no es nada nuevo

-Si,pero ahora es peor,ahora es todavia mas...y ademas sabes lo que es para mi la vengaza,vas a sufrir Lisbon

-Jane...voy a sufrir mas si no estas conmigo.

-Y estare contigo ...digo acercandome...

-Pero no seria igual que antes Jane...

-¿Y que quieres que haga Lisbon?

Ella se acerca a mi...-Besame-

Nos miramos...

Y yo acepto su proposición,la agarro de la cintura y la atraigo hacia a mi con fuerza...

Ella pasa las manos por mi pelo y me da un suave toque en los labios...

yo me quedo inmóvil,dejo que ella haga lo que quiera..y ella me besa de nuevo cada vez con mas fuerza y yo la correspondo...

-Te quiero y Te temo Patrick Jane...dice con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios...

-Pues anda que que yo-le digo en tono bromesco...

-Ahh si que esas tenemos¿no?

-Las mismas-digo riendome..-Sera mejor que me vaya...

-No!Quedate conmigo...

-¿No me temes?-digo con una sonrisa...

-Eso que tiene que ver para que te vayas...

-Nada,pero..

-Entonces cállate...

-Lisbon ¿Estas segura? Se que piensas que cuando llegue el momento estaras alli para que no cometa una locura..que le llevaremos delante de un juez y un jurado,pero sabes que la realidad es distinta..John el rojo es mio y sabes que cuando llegue el momento ….lo mas seguro esque mi venganza se lleve a cabo...-Se que soy egoista,pero no quiero renuciar a ti Lisbon...

Ella solo me besa...-Correre el riesgo..

* * *

Estamos en la habitacion y ella duerme...estamos abrazados y yo la miro perplejo por su belleza..

Yo se lo he advertido,pero la verdad es que yo tambien la necesito...

Ella abre los ojos..

-¿Que piensas?-dice

-¿Como sabes que estoy pensando en algo?¿y que haces despierta?

-Estas despierto y mirandome,se nota que piensas en algo...ademas estoy despierta porque noto tu mirada...

-Eso es mentira no notas nada..

-Bueno no cambies de tema Patrick Jane¿Que pensabas?

-Pensaba en que...Te quiero demasiado...

* * *

Se que eso no es lo que estaba pensando ,pero no insisto mas,esas palabras me llenan de felicidad y paso de estropear este momento...

Ese dolor que sentía hace 3 dias a menguado,se a evaporado...aunque todavia queda un poco,es inevitable ...porque Red John siempre estara hay,pero yo no puedo perdirle nada sobre ese tema,el ha sufrido muchisimo y es normal que quiera vengarse y se que haga lo que haga no le voy a quitar ese pensamiento...Bueno ahora si,pero cuando esten cara a cara quien sabe lo mas seguro es que no sea asi... Y eso lo se … y lo tengo asumido porque si a mi me hubiera pasado,hubiera echo exactamente lo mismo.

Por eso es inevitable que siga estando un poco de dolor,pero no lo noto se que esta hay pero no lo noto.

Me acerco a el,y le beso,ese beso que reponde a su Te quiero demasiado...

Un beso que hace que una gota pase por mi mejilla pero no de tristeza sino de alegria.

No se lo que pasara en el futuro no se lo que pasara dentro de otros 3 dias pero lo que se,esque no quiero que este momento acabenunca...asi que lo beso otra vez mas desesperadamente...y el responde igual de desesperado que yo...

Le susurro al oído lo que el comenzó …..

-Te amo.

_**Fin...**_

* * *

_**Bueno este ha sido el final...**_

_**¿Les ha gustado la historia?¿Y este ultimo capitulo?  
**_

_**Que les a parecido?  
**_

_**Yo doy gracias a todos los que han siguido esta historia y los que han comentado...  
**_

_**Espero no haberlos debraudado y que os haya gustado esta historia que he querido compartir con vosotros..  
**_

_**Gracias por haberlo leido y hasta la proxima ;)  
**_


End file.
